


Egy apa bűnei

by Awenseth



Series: Through the Gate of Wisdom [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Búcsúzás, Drama, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed búcsút int szeretteinek s üzenetet küld apjának.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egy apa bűnei

**Author's Note:**

> Ez volt a második verseny sztorim.

_„A születésem óta megvolt írva a sorsom apám keze által. Fülemben mindig is hallottam a hangjukat engem szólítottak. Most már nincs értelme a tagadásnak, szembe kell néznem a sorsommal.”_

Az esti égboltot sötét fellegek takarták el, az egyedüli fényt csupán a villámok adták míg a hideg eső aláhullott a fekete takaróból. Az egyik domb tetején mely egy takaros kis házra tekintett le egy magányos alak állt arany szemei a ház meleg fényeit figyelve. A szél megragadta a vörös kabát széleit cibálva azokat. 

„Al, Winry, nagyanyó sajnálom.” suttogta, a viharos éjszakába majd megfordult s elkezdet az ellenkező irányba haladni. 

A szél s a sötétség körbeölelték testét. Egy mosoly találta meg útját az ajkaihoz, ahogyan végiggondolta ezen est iróniáját. _. „Annyi alkalom közül én pont ezen estét választom, hogy végleg elfogadjam sorsomat, melyet tőled kaptam apám._

_Az apa bűne mindig rászáll az elsőszülött fiúra…”_

…egy erőtlen nevetés hagyta el ajkait mialatt folytatta az útját át a viharos éjszakán mialatt a szél kegyetlenül tépkedte a földutat övező fákat _„Apám indította el a rémálmot ő írta meg a jövőt vérrel, ő kötette össze sorsomat az övéikkel. Amikor fiatal voltam s Alphonsal megpróbáltuk visszahozni édesanyánkat a Kapun belül hallottam egy halk suttogást. Akkoriban még nem értettem ahogyan azt sem, hogy miért kötődök hozzájuk még ha mindig is letagadtam magamban. Most már értem, a hang tisztán cseng a fülemben a Kapu hangja. Apa alkotta meg a Bölcsek kövét, szabadította a legelső Homunculust a világra s ő kezdte el a kiméra kísérleteket elindítva a rémálmot. Most itt az idő, hogy elfogadjam sorsomat…_

Hirtelen megállt egy tisztás közepén amikor a sötétségből különös alakok bontakoztak ki az árnyak elfedték kilétüket, csupán a szemük izzott a viharban. 

„Látom mégis eljöttél Csibi-csan.” jelentette ki egy gúnyos hang. 

„Envy elég legyen.” hangzott egy kellemes női hang az egyik fa mellől. 

„Te ne dirigálj nekem Lust.” vágott vissza az első hang harapósan. 

„Hagyjátok indulnunk kell.” szólalt meg Ed nyugodt hangon s a két figura elhallgatott. 

A fiatal férfi még vetett egy utolsó pillantást vissza a távolba ahol a kicsi ház állott majd ismét ellőre fordult s tovább haladt, az árnyalakok utat nyitottak neki majd csendesen követték mialatt a vihar lassan elült, a fellegek kezdtek kitisztulni helyett adva a talihold ezüstös fényének, hogy lassacskán megvilágítsa az éjszakát. _„Az én sorsomat már születésem előtt vérrel megírták, édesapám rótta le életem sorait a mára már elporladt papírra. Az életem egy vérrel s könnyekkel megírt dráma mely végül a sötétségbe torkollik._

_Az apa bűnei a fiúra szállnak…_

_…s a fiú elfogadja sorsát mely a sötétségből szólongatja mert csupán ő látja még mindig az embert a szörnyeteg mögött. Apám volt az ki elindította ezt a rémálmot s most rajtam múlik, hogy gondoskodjak róluk. Csupán én vagyok képes megérteni őket a Kapu engem választott s én… s én végre követem hívását magamhoz ölelve sorsomat._

_Ahogyan a régi mondás is tartja ’Az apa bűnei a fiúra szállnak’ s ő most elfogadja ezen bűnöket…_


End file.
